


Gadreel

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einsicht in Gadreel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadreel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Spoiler für Season 9!   
> Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ. Prompt: Malen, Zeichnen

Gadreel fiel. Seine Flügel brannten. Alles an ihm und in ihm stand in Flammen. Der Sturz drohte ihm die Sinne zu rauben. Doch keine Barmherzigkeit des Vaters erlaubte ihm eine Flucht in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Er kannte Schmerzen, kannte die Schlacht, die Wunden und Laute, die seine Brüder und Schwestern ausstießen, während sie vernichtet wurden. Unmöglich konnte deren Schmerz größer sein als der, den er in diesem Augenblick empfand. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen hatte sich das Gefängnis, hatte der Himmel sich geöffnet und ihn ausgespuckt.   
Und nicht nur ihn. Er hörte die Schreie, roch verkohlte, schwelende Gnade. Funken rasten durch die Atmosphäre, blendeten ihn. Sein Eintritt in die Welt kam einem Schwerthieb gleich, der ihn mit glühender Schärfe teilte. 

Es dauerte, bis er zu sich kam. Dauerte länger, bis er begriff.   
Er lauschte den Stimmen der Engel, vernahm ihre Klagen, das Betrauern ihrer Verluste. Er hörte Namen und fing langsam an zu verstehen, ohne sich dessen wirklich sicher zu sein. Von Metatron war die Rede, von Castiel und all das ergab auch keinen Sinn, wenn er es in Relation zu den anderen Ereignissen setzte, von denen er - eingesperrt, und doch nicht taub - gehört hatte.   
Er hörte von den Winchester-Brüdern und ihm wurde rasch klar, dass Castiel - einer von ihnen, ein Engel - seit geraumer Zeit in einem Atemzug mit ihnen genannt wurde.   
Auf seltsame Weise fühlte er sich mit dem verbunden, war der doch auch in Ungnade gefallen, hatte sich widersetzt und trug die Konsequenzen. Selbst wenn Castiels Geschichte an seine nicht heranreichte, waren sie doch mehr Brüder als die meisten der anderen von sich behaupten konnten.   
Zeit genug hatte er gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Zeit, mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Zeit dafür, seine Wut auf den Vater zu spüren, Zeit zur Besonnenheit und zur Reue. Es war nicht so, als habe er es böse gemeint. Nein, im Gegenteil, er hatte stets das Beste im Sinn gehabt. Und wie er Castiel verstand, wie er einst sogar Luzifer verstanden hatte, waren ihrer aller Absichten zu Beginn rein gewesen.   
Was den Schrecken nicht entschuldigte, den er angerichtet hatte. Seine fehlende Weitsicht, seine falsche Einschätzung der Lage hatten unendliches Leid verursacht und er würde nicht aufhören, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen.   
Als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte, sich an die fremde Welt um ihn zu gewöhnen begann, festigte sich sein Vorsatz. Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen. Die Chance wahrnehmen, die sich ihm so unverhofft geboten hatte. Anstatt eine Ewigkeit in Ketten zu verbringen, würde er Buße tun, das Richtige erkennen und danach handeln. Nun, da es feststand, dass Gott fort war, dass Engel und nicht nur er selbst, irrten, würde er sich der neuen Herausforderung stellen und sie meistern. 

Er fand seine Hülle, als habe die nach ihm gesucht. Es war Schicksal, als sein vom Fall geschwächtes Wesen in den heimat- und obdachlosen Mann schlüpfte, sich in ihm ausbreitete, als habe er immer schon an diesen Ort gehört. Der Mann war stark und seine Verzweiflung konnte Gadreel dämpfen. Er durchschritt Erinnerungen und erkannte, welch schrecklicher Ort diese Welt sein konnte. Zu welchem Ort er sie einst gemacht hatte. Unmöglich, dass er sich jemals zu erkennen gab. Weder seinen Brüdern, noch den Menschen gegenüber. Er musste sich tarnen, sich im Verborgenen halten, wenigstens bis seine verbrannten Flügel geheilt waren und seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Spätestens dann würde er erkennen, warum und aus welchem Grund ihm eine zweite Chance geschenkt worden war.   
Als er Dean Winchesters Gebet hörte, bot sich die Gelegenheit in Perfektion. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass es seinesgleichen schwer fiel, besser gesagt unmöglich war, die Winchesters aufzuspüren. Sie waren geschützt. Wo also wäre er sicherer, als in deren Versteck? Sein Entschluss war schneller gefasst, als seine menschlichen Beine ihn tragen konnten. Was er von Castiel und den anderen begriffen hatte, reichte aus, um sich ein Bild von den Beweggründen Deans zu zeichnen. Und als er ihm gegenüberstand, begriff er, dass Zacharias damals richtig gelegen hatte. Dass alle richtig lagen, die von gegenseitiger Abhängigkeit sprachen.   
Keine Sekunde zögerte er. Was er in Deans Augen gelesen hatte, wurde von selbst zu den Worten, die er aussprechen musste, um Sams Entschluss ins Wanken zu bringen und dem Tod seinen Sieg zu nehmen.   
"Interessant", hörte er den im Kopf seiner alten und dann seiner neuen Hülle sagen. "Was du anrichtest, Gadreel, ahnst du nicht einmal."   
Gadreel lächelte still. Auf den Tod zu hören, war müßig. Der würde sich nicht einmischen, es lag nicht in seiner Art. Die Belange von Engeln oder Menschen waren für ihn weniger als auch nur eine Spur von Unterhaltung wert. Und als er verschwunden war, begann Gadreel, sich in Sams Körper auszubreiten. Er tastete sich vorwärts, sog die Erinnerungen auf, die sich ihm in Bruchstücken offenbarten, schneller und schneller jedoch, je mehr es ihm gelang, seine verbliebene Kraft darauf zu konzentrieren, Sam zu heilen. Ein Unterfangen, von dem er rasch merkte, dass es nahezu eine Unmöglichkeit darstellte. Er würde Zeit brauchen. Und er würde sich hüten, Dean davon zu erzählen. Die großen, erwartungsvollen Augen, mit denen der ihn immer wieder ansah, vor allem, wenn er glaubte, dass Gadreel es nicht bemerkte, verfehlten ihren Eindruck selten. Was es war, das Dean in ihm anrichtete, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Wollte es vielleicht auch nicht. Es gab Geschichten von Engeln, die sich von Menschen hatten beeinflussen lassen. Und diese Geschichten gingen nie gut aus. Ähnlich der Fälle, von denen Castiel das beste Beispiel darstellte, in denen ein zu enger Kontakt mit der Spezies zu Untreue und wahnhaften Fehlentscheidungen führten. Gadreel war sich bewusst, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Womit auch immer Dean, und er war sich sicher, dass es Dean gewesen war, Castiels innere Haltung so fundamental geändert hatte, existierte noch und stellte womöglich auch für Gadreel eine Gefahr dar. Selbst wenn er es nicht glauben wollte. Selbst wenn er sich für stärker hielt, stärker war, älter und erfahrener, bewahrte ihn diese Tatsache keineswegs davor, Fehler zu begehen. Hatte ihn vor Tausenden von Jahren auch nicht davor bewahrt.   
Sam verkörperte eine vollkommen andere Frage, die ungelöst blieb. Es war schwierig, sich nicht in den Details dessen, was in seinem Kopf, in dem, was von seiner Seele übrig geblieben war, zu verlieren. Dass die beschädigt war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch die Hölle gegangen, erkannte Gadreel auf den ersten Blick. Und trotz allem, was er gehört hatte, traf ihn das Ausmaß der Zerstörung unerwartet. Unerwarteter noch zu wissen, dass es Engel gewesen waren, die ihm das angetan hatten. Luzifers Einfluss so unverkennbar wie Michaels Macht.   
Dennoch blieben Geheimnisse in Sam, die Gadreel noch nicht entschlüsselt hatte und die seine Heilung erschwerten. Und damit Gadreels. Er spürte die Schwäche, die sein Fall verursacht hatte, schmerzhaft und mit jeder Anstrengung, die er unternahm.   
In seiner ersten Hülle war alles einfacher gewesen, glasklar. Auch wenn der Mann beschädigt und depressiv gewirkt hatte, so nahm er doch den Engel in sich auf, wie es sein sollte, gab sich ihm ganz und gar hin.   
Von Sam dagegen blieb immer ein Teil im Verborgenen und Gadreel war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der - sollte er zu einer solchen Erkenntnis fähig sein - selbst davon wusste.   
Im Grunde war sogar Dean einfacher zu lesen als Sam, und das ohne dass er in ihm steckte. Für jemanden, der so gut lügen konnte, wie Gadreel bereits in der kurzen Zeit, die er bei ihm ausharrte, mitbekommen hatte, blieb Dean erstaunlich offen.   
Doch dann wieder, das musste Gadreel sich eingestehen, hatte er keine Erfahrung mit Menschen aufzuweisen, war bestenfalls mit seinem Fall ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden. Doch er beobachtete, und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass beide, sowohl Sam als auch Dean sich weit von der Masse der anderen, die Erde bevölkernden Ameisen abhob. Es musste eine Sache des Blutes sein, entschied Gadreel. Nicht umsonst war deren Geburt bereits Generationen zuvor geplant worden. Der Einfluss unterschiedlichster Mächte, der größer war, als sich ein begrenzt und schwächlich entwickeltes, menschliches Gehirn überhaupt vorzustellen vermochte, offenbarte sich bei genauem Hinsehen mehr als deutlich.   
Und doch wünschte Gadreel, er hätte die Gelegenheit gehabt, in Sam zu schlüpfen, während der noch intakt gewesen war. Was für eine Hülle der Luzifer geboten hatte, schien auch jetzt noch beeindruckend. Und wie perfekt Dean für Michael gewählt war, zeigte sich in jeder Kleinigkeit. Gadreel erkannte den Engel in Bewegungen, in trotzigen Gesten, nahm die Kompatibilität in Perfektion wahr. Und er verstand die Wut, den Ärger Michaels, der wieder und wieder abgewiesen worden war. Verstand die Wut aller Engel, die ihre Pläne damals zerstört gesehen hatten. 

Die Zeit unter den Menschen, in einem menschlichen Körper tat Gadreel nicht gut. Er hörte sich um, belauschte andere, und es gab viele zu belauschen, die sich in ihren neuen Hüllen ausbreiteten, sich sehr bald zu Hause zu fühlten, soweit man sich auf diesem miserablen Planeten und fern von der göttlichen Gnade des Himmels zu Hause fühlen konnte. Sie alle, ohne Ausnahme, übernahmen die komplette Kontrolle, ließen keine Spur ihres Wirtes zurück. Vielleicht war das der Fehler, vielleicht hatte er Dean gegenüber zu schnell eingewilligt, seinem eigentlich toten Bruder die Möglichkeit zu gewähren, zum Vorschein zu treten. Und doch war es notwendig erschienen, sogar logisch. Er brauchte Deans Vertrauen und dessen Mitarbeit. Dass beides seinen Preis hatte, sollte, nach allem, was er über den Mann wusste, keine Überraschung darstellen. Und er benötigte den Schutz. Andere Engel hatten den Sturz besser überstanden. Andere Engel waren davon überzeugt, dass ihre Aufgabe nun darin bestand, den Himmel auf Erden zu errichten. Nur nicht so, wie die begrenzten menschlichen Geister es sich vorstellten. Diese Engel würden nicht zögern, ihn auszulöschen. Hatte es doch immer Stimmen gegeben, die seine Strafe für zu gering erachteten. Die nicht begreifen konnten, was es bedeutete, über Jahrtausende gefesselt und eingekerkert zu bleiben, hilflos den Ereignissen lauschen zu müssen und zugleich eine Schuld mit sich zu tragen, die jede andere übertraf. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn mit Dean verband, sein Gefühl der Schuld, der Fehler, die er begangen hatte, und die durch nichts und niemanden wieder gutzumachen sei.   
Ohnehin war es seltsam zu erfahren, was in ihm vorging. Erklären konnte er es sich nicht, außer vielleicht durch seine mangelnde Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen, und dennoch war er sich von Anfang an sicher, dass andere Exemplare dieser Spezies keineswegs die Wirkung auf ihn ausüben könnten, die Sam und Dean auf ihn ausübten. Die Erkenntnis kam nicht sofort, sondern sie schlich sich ein. Tag für Tag, den er in Sam verbrachte, dessen Gedanken und Gefühle erforschte, veränderte sich ein Teil von ihm, ohne dass er es vorerst bemerkte. Und als er es bemerkte, war es zu spät. 

Während er sich hatte in Sam einnisten wollen, nisteten sich dessen bewusste und unbewusste Sehnsüchte in ihm ein.   
Es sollte leichter sein, eine Hülle zu übernehmen und zuerst machte er die Abmachung mit Dean dafür verantwortlich, dass es ihm schwerer fiel als es sein sollte. Dennoch überließ er Sam die Kontrolle, zog sich zurück und wartete ab. Doch seine Neugierde wuchs. Und während er eigentlich genug damit zu tun hatte, für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen, die Gespräche der Geflügelten, deren Pläne und Absichten zu belauschen und diese Welt zu erkunden, fand er sich doch immer wieder in Sam wieder. Sah Dean durch dessen Augen, lernte dessen Ausdrucksweise, das Verhalten, die Art, wie der seinen Kopf hielt, seine Augenbrauen hob, seinen Mund verzog, wenn etwas - wenn Deans Albernheit, sein übertrieben resolutes Auftreten, Sam irritierte, obwohl er genau dieses doch seit Jahren, Jahrzehnten gewohnt sein müsste.   
Menschen waren seltsam, befand Gadreel oft. Ein Rätsel trotz ihrer Naivität, ihrer offensichtlichen Blindheit der Realität gegenüber, ihrer Schwäche und Nutzlosigkeit. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als Sam gegenüber einen gewissen Respekt zu empfinden. Fühlte er doch zu deutlich die Spuren, die dessen Besessenheit durch andere, durch Dämonen und Luzifer hinterlassen hatten. Nichts davon hatte dessen Körper, dessen Wesen vergessen können, selbst wenn die ramponierte Seele sich ununterbrochen bemühte, das Geschehene zu verdrängen. Vielleicht lag hierin der Grund für Gadreels ständigen Eindruck, es gelänge Sam, etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Nicht unbedingt bewusst, nicht mit dem Teil seines Bewusstseins, den er steuern konnte, sondern unter dem Einfluss eines Instinktes, der ihm Selbstschutz vorschrieb. Der Himmel, vermutlich Gott und definitiv Gadreel wusste, dass er ihn nötig hatte. Dass die Prüfungen, die ihn hätten töten sollen, den letzten Hieb darstellten, der ein empfindliches, brüchiges Gebilde zum Einstürzen bringen sollte. Der zu sein, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass gerade dies nicht geschah, entpuppte sich als ein überraschend angenehmes Gefühl, ein Nebeneffekt, den Gadreel nicht erahnt, von dem er auch nie gehört hatte. Sogar Castiel hatte seine Hülle im Griff, behielt den Menschen, in dem er sich befand, vollständig in seiner Gewalt, kannte jedes Geheimnis, jeden noch so wertlosen, nichtigen Gedanken. Dass ihm das nicht gelang, konnte im Grunde nur in der zerklüfteten Landschaft liegen, als die sich Sams Inneres vor ihm ausbreitete. Wie die Erde nach einer Naturkatastrophe, verwüstet und chaotisch. Voller Abgründe, Risse, Schluchten und Höhlen, in die er nicht vordrang, da sich immer wieder neue Hindernisse vor ihm aufbauten. Felsen stürzten herab, Trümmer rollten in seinen Weg, Emotionen drohten ihn zu überschwemmen. Er spürte den Nachhall der Abhängigkeit von bösem Blut und erschauerte. Obwohl größer, stärker als jeder Mensch, obwohl ein Engel, der einst mächtig gewesen war, schmeckte er die Flüssigkeit, spürte wie sie den Körper durchdrang und ihm Kraft verlieh. Er verstand die Verlockung, so krank und ekelhaft die ihm, jedem Engel auch vorkam. Mit Ausnahme des einen, der sie benutzt hatte. Doch er verstand kaum, wie es Sam gelungen war, sich aus ihr zu befreien. Wie er dieses Kapitel hatte zu den Akten legen können wie so viele andere zuvor und danach. Wie die Jahrzehnte im Käfig, die Folter, der seine Seele ausgesetzt worden war, bevor sie zurück in einen Körper gezwungen worden war, der ihm nur neue Zweifel, neue Schuld, neuen Schmerz und Wahnsinn auflud.   
Ja, die Winchesters waren besonders. Er hatte es nicht wirklich geglaubt, doch er glaubte jetzt. Bereits von dem Moment an, in dem Sam Ja gesagt hatte und in dem ihm klar geworden war, dass Sam zu Dean immer Ja sagen würde. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war zu eng, um gesund zu sein. Doch zugleich war sie es, die wenigstens einem von ihnen immer wieder die Stärke verlieh, weiter zu kämpfen. Und der eine zog den anderen mit. Es ging nicht anders, als Respekt zu empfinden. Und noch etwas mehr.   
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass es an Sam läge. Dass, wenn er durch dessen Augen blickte und Dean ansah, seine Körperchemie sich veränderte. Dass er Dean anders sah, als Gadreel ihn zuvor gesehen hatte. Als einen überzeugenden und entschlossenen Krieger, der nicht bereit war aufzugeben. Wenn Gadriel Eigenschaften an jemandem schätzte, ob Mensch oder Engel, gar Dämon, dann waren es Entschlossenheit und Durchhaltevermögen. Doch Sam sah Dean anders, und Gadreel rätselte an der Wärme, die er spürte, wenn seine Augen auf dem Bruder seiner Hülle ruhten. 

Dass ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, sich als Ezekiel auszugeben, hatte besser funktioniert als erwartet. Zudem stand das Glück auf seiner Seite. Castiel hatte für ihn gebürgt, für Ezekiel, und dessen Ruf hatte ihm die Türen geöffnet.   
Als Ezekiel, als Engel, der in Sam hauste und wenn es nötig war, die Kontrolle übernahm, sah er Dean - den Bruder, wie er sich erinnerte - in einem anderen Licht. Er sah den großen Bruder, den Beschützer, der Dean immer bleiben würde. Unabhängig davon wie groß, wie stark, wie erwachsen Sam nun war, sein Inneres verriet ihm, dass er ohne Dean verloren war.   
Gadreel dachte an die Frau, an Amelia, und die Zeit mit ihr schien rätselhaft vernebelt. Als läge ein Schleier über ihr, der jedes Gefühl abstumpfen, der Sam wie in einem Traum dahinwandern ließ, der keinen Anfang und kein Ende kannte. Schlimmer noch, von dem Sam genau gewusst hatte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Und wenn Gadreel tiefer grub, dann erkannte er den Albtraum, den die Zeit ohne Dean tatsächlich für Sam bedeutet hatte. 

Es war seltsam aus Sams Blickwinkel die Reaktion Deans auf seine vermeintliche Untreue zu beobachten. Er fühlte den Schmerz und die Unsicherheit, die Deans Verhalten immer wieder, über die Jahre hinweg in Sam auslösten. Seltsamer noch schien dessen verborgenes Leid, bedachte Gadreel die Blicke, die Dean Sam zuwarf, vorzugsweise, wenn der glaubte, es nicht zu bemerken. Gadreel bemerkte sie wohl. Er sah die Sorge in Dean, hatte sie gespürt als eine Macht, die Berge versetzte, während er ihm seinen Vorschlag unterbreitete.   
So sehr, soweit er sich auch vortastete, er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sam der Idee von Ezekiels Eingreifen gegenüber ebenso negativ gegenübergestanden hätte, wie Dean glaubte. Sicher nicht, hätte Dean ihm die Ausweglosigkeit der Lage mit den richtigen Worten erklärt.   
Doch - Dean war kein Mann vieler Worte. Seine Meinung stand felsenfest und er vertrat sie überzeugt, bis ihm jemand das Gegenteil bewies. Sam dachte komplizierter. Da gab es mehr Schattierungen, mehr Ecken und Kanten, die durch steten Gebrauch abgeschliffen wurden und zu neuen Eckpfeilern des Denkens wurden. Und er verbarg Wahrheiten vor sich selbst und somit auch vor Gadreel. Nach Wochen in dessen Körper und Verstand, war er sich wenigstens dessen sicher. Und eine ihm fremde, allzu menschliche Neugierde, die in diesem Fall vollkommen unangebracht, sogar unnötig war, trieb ihn an, weiter zu bohren, zuzuhören und zu kombinieren. 

Doch die Welt drehte sich weiter und es war wichtig, dass er auf der Hut blieb. Wichtiger noch, da Sam dem Irrglauben unterlag, gesund zu sein, und somit den Drang in sich spürte, zu handeln. Er warf sich in Gefahren und Gadreel büßte Kraft und Geduld ein, bei dem Bestreben, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Andererseits hielt er es für interessant zu erfahren, wie es um die Existenz der Winchesters bestellt war. Keiner von ihnen zeigte sich sonderlich überrascht davon, dass sie, sobald sie einen Fuß aus dem Bunker setzten, unmittelbar in tödliche Gefahr gerieten. Gadreel vermochte sich kaum vorzustellen, wie es ihnen gelungen war, die Jahre zu überstehen, bevor sie den Rückzugsort, den sie ihm nun - ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein - großzügig zur Verfügung stellten, ihr Eigen genannt hatten.   
Interessant war es auch, Deans Reaktion auf Gefahr zu beobachten. Selbst wenn Gadreel mit dessen Gebet, den ersten Augenblicken ihres Kennenlernens das Ausmaß der Zuneigung, Liebe, gar Abhängigkeit, das die Brüder verband, explizit vor Augen gehabt und später in Sam deutlicher noch gespürt hatte, warf es ihn doch stets wieder von Neuem aus der Bahn mitzuerleben, wie Dean an die Seite des gefallenen, gefährdeten Bruders stürzte. Er musste die Bitte nicht hören, die dem auf den Lippen lag, wusste auch so, verstand auch ohne Worte.   
Doch zum ersten Mal begriff er wirklich, worum es ging, als Dean verschwand.   
Sam blieb äußerlich gefasst, konzentriert und entschlossen. Doch in ihm brodelte ein Vulkan, der bei seinem Ausbruch Sams Verstand vernichten würde. Eine Flut aus Bildern überschwemmte Gadreel. Sams Erinnerungen zeichneten die schneller als sogar ein Engel sie erfassen konnte. Dennoch erkannte er Gabriel, seinen Bruder, und dessen unbarmherziges Spiel mit Deans wiederholtem Ableben. Er sah Dean, wie er in die Hölle gezerrt wurde und sah zu, wie Sam zerbrach. Es war ein Wunder, ein göttliches oder dämonisches Wunder, dass der sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte. Ein größeres Wunder noch, dass er sogar in diesem Augenblick funktionierte. Dass er fähig dazu war, an Deans Rettung zu arbeiten, während doch alles in ihm danach schrie, sich zusammenzukauern, die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch zu graben und sich das Herz herauszureißen, um den Schmerz und die Angst nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.   
In diesem Augenblick begriff Gadreel. Er verstand, was es war, das Sam so geschickt vor ihm, vor sich selbst verbarg. Er konnte die Blicke deuten, die Dean Sam zu warf und die er als Antwort erhielt.   
Natürlich. Er lächelte noch in sich hinein, als Dean längst wieder bei ihnen war, als die Brüder sich schulterklopfend zur Nacht verabschiedeten. Mit welcher Blindheit die Menschheit doch manchmal geschlagen war? Wie leicht sie sich den in ferner Vergangenheit einzementierten Moralvorstellungen unterwarf, die zu keiner Zeit etwas mit Gott oder Göttern zu tun gehabt hatten. So aufmüpfig und rebellisch sich Dean gegenüber Autoritäten gebärden mochte, so wenig gestand er sich ein, zu wem auf Erden es ihn am meisten und in wortwörtlich jedem Sinne zog.   
Und Sam, gewohnt kompliziert, analytisch und um unendlich viele Ecken herum zu grübeln, hatte sich vor langer Zeit - er musste noch ein Kind gewesen sein - ein Bild von der Welt gemalt, das seine Gefühle, seine Sehnsüchte so gründlich verbot, sie letztendlich verbarg und verfälschte, dass weder er, noch Dean, noch Gadreel den Kern seiner Existenz begreifen konnten. 

Gadreel saß in seinem, in Sams Zimmer und starrte an die Wand. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dabei war es so einfach, so logisch. Unvorstellbar, dass er selbst es nicht früher gesehen hatte. Auch ohne das Training, ohne die Kenntnis und Gewohnheit, Menschen zu beobachten, um sich zu wissen, hätte er unterdrückte Sehnsüchte spüren müssen. Nicht dass es wirklich eine Rolle spielte. Nicht für ihn. Nicht, dass er Mensch genug war, um mit zwei primitiven, haarlosen Affen zu fühlen, die zu dumm waren, das bisschen, was ihnen ihr Leben gönnte, zu ergreifen. Dennoch blieb eine Leere in ihm zurück, ein Kribbeln in seinen, in Sams Fingerspitzen. Er stellte sich vor, wie die über Deans Haut glitten, wie seine Lippen die Deans kosteten. Und das Erschauern, das seinen Körper erfasste, teilte er mit dem seiner Hülle, die in ihren eigenen Träumen gefangen war, in den Bildern, die Dean und nur Dean zeigten. Die bis zu seinem Tod nichts anderes zeigen würden. 

 

Ende


End file.
